


Masterful

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All the Smut Tags, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, F/M, Inflation, Mirror Sex, Piercings, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing his Mark of Mastery exam, Sora needed to take his mind off everything. He just hadn't expected to be distracted so thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

You know, it always seems impossible to edit smut.

X:Masterful:X

Riku still couldn’t believe Sora hadn’t passed the Mark of Mastery exam. If anything, Riku had expected to fail being that he had given himself over to the Darkness and done more than a few bad things. Not only was Sora unbelievably strong, but he had such a pure heart and genuine nature. Sora deserved to be a Keyblade Master. As far as Riku was concerned, Sora was guaranteed to pass the exam and it was everyone else whose results were up in the air.

However, Riku hadn’t counted on one insipid fact—Sora had never been _chosen_ by the Keyblade. 

When Riku was just a young child, Terra had been traveling through Destiny Islands and passed on the Keyblade to him through a short ceremony. Even Namine had run into Aqua and touched her Keyblade, however inadvertently, and given herself the ability to wield it. Sora was the only one who had received the Keyblade by chance of being the only heart in the vicinity that could possibly accept it. Riku had been too busy diving into the Darkness at the time.

As the Mark was given out, Riku could only stand in stunned silence when Sora was rejected.

Terra was waiting for them outside when the exam finished, arms folded across his strong chest. He had come to support Riku since the boy was his personal prodigy, but hadn’t been allowed inside to watch. The rules had changed since he, Aqua, and Ventus had received the Mark of Mastery. He clapped Riku on the shoulder as he emerged, blinking in the bright sunlight. 

“I knew you could do it!” Terra exclaimed eagerly when he sensed the Mark’s presence. “You’re a shoe in, kid!”

Riku stared at Terra for a moment, green eyes distant. His expression was openly uncomprehending in a way that it usually wasn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Terra asked him, scanning for injuries that might have lurked in a hidden place beneath his clothes. 

“Sora didn’t pass,” Riku said softly.

Terra glanced at the doors as they opened again, letting Sora out into the bright sunlight. He shielded his face with his hand, took swift notice of Terra congratulating Riku, and put some space between them. He mimed interest with a rosebush on the other side of the low brick wall. 

Terra almost dismissed Sora’s failings. He had already expected that Sora would be unsuccessful, since he hadn’t been directly chosen through the usual channels. It was odd enough that Sora could wield the Keyblade and so much magic effectively without ever having had anything resembling an Inheritance Ceremony. However, he could see that Riku had never suspected his friend would fail. Just before the exam, Riku had even told Terra that he expected to fail since his heart was tainted with Darkness. He had always thought Sora would succeed.

“Hey,” Terra said good-naturedly. “He’s a Keyblade Master to me. What do you say we go out and celebrate anyway?”

Riku nodded, but Sora continued to pretend he found the rosebush very interesting. 

Riku slipped from beneath Terra’s arm, crossed to his friend, and turned Sora away from the blood-red blooms. “Come on, Sora,” he said lightly. “Come out with us.”

Sora scuffed the toe of his shoe against the line of grout between the patio tiles. “Riku, you passed. You should go out and celebrate. I should…” he hesitated, lost, “go home and study some more.”

Riku nudged him. “Please, Sora. I want you to come out with us, please,” he insisted.

If there was one thing Sora could never resist, it was his friend pleading. “Alright,” he relented and glanced worriedly over at Terra.

The older Keyblade Master beckoned with a wave of his hand and an easy smile. “You don’t want to make Riku unhappy on the greatest day of his career, do you?”

Sora shook his head, unperturbed by the subtle jab, even as Riku shot Terra a stern glance.

Terra held up his hands in surrender. He hadn’t yet adjusted to the idea of Sora, someone so young and uninitiated, joining the tightly-knit circle of Keyblade Masters. The fact that the younger boy hadn’t received the Mark of Mastery only cemented Terra’s thoughts about him. Maybe there was a reason the Keyblade hadn’t chosen him. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for this.

Riku and Sora fell into step beside Terra as they left the Hall of Masters behind them.

“Where are we going?” Riku asked Terra.

“Somewhere special,” he said cryptically. “It’s a tradition.”

Riku glanced over at Sora, but he didn’t have any idea what Terra had in store. He shrugged and followed them absently as Terra led them away from the bright cream-colored buildings and into a darker part of town. A pair of red lanterns hung at the entrance to the block. The street was cordoned from regular traffic and bustled with people from all walks of life.

“Stay close,” Terra cautioned. “And don’t get too distracted.”

It was almost impossible not to get distracted, Riku realized, as he followed behind Terra. Each window of each shop had a wide display of beautiful partially-dressed people. A lovely girl with gossamer hair draped herself against a long spear, her tongue snaking out to lick the shaft, and she grinned at Riku as he passed. A man swathed in the folds of a red kimono slipped his pale leg from the slit and beckoned. It was only a nudge from Sora that kept him in line. 

Terra opened a door for them before Riku could see their display and hazard a guess at what—or who—they offered. 

Once the door closed off the noise of the busy street outside, Sora said flatly, “We’re in the Red Light District, aren’t we?”

“Smart boy,” Terra said with a smirk.

“Ah, Terra!” came the crooning voice of the shopkeeper. He was an older man, shockingly bald with a short silver goatee at the base of his chin. His eyes were the color of bronze coins and flit over them in an appraising sort of way. His gaze dismissed Sora and settled on Riku. “Here to celebrate a Mark of Mastery, eh?”

Terra nodded. “She’s available, right?”

“Of course,” Xehanort responded. “It is tradition, after all. The usual toys have been brought out of storage just for this occasion.” 

Terra smiled, slung his arm around Riku’s shoulder, and jostled him eagerly. “Hear that?”

Riku blinked at them both, confused. 

“It’s a new way to train your Keyblade,” Terra said with a wink.

Sora snorted behind his hand.

Xehanort and Terra glanced at him, disgruntled.

Abruptly, there was a commotion from the part of the shop that was dedicated to waiting for a favorite to finish with a current client. The teashop was small and quaint with a decent menu. People there could be serviced simply while they waited. Sora and Xehanort’s heads turned to face the noise for different reasons.

Immediately, Xehanort cursed. He crossed the space swiftly, fisted in hand in the offending girl’s hair, and threw her to the ground at the customer’s feet. “Apologize immediately,” he snarled and added lowly, “You worthless girl, I don’t know why I keep you around.”

The young woman was lovely. Her hair was a shade of blood not unlike the roses outside the Hall of Mastery. She had bright indigo eyes, so blue they were almost purple. Working in the brothel, she wore a simple black thong halfheartedly covered with a sheer white skirt and matching a strapless bra. A black garter trimmed with white ruffles circled her upper thigh, arm, and around her throat. Reminiscent of a maid’s outfit, it left nothing to the imagination and complimented her creamy white skin perfectly. 

The girl must have choked out an apology because Xehanort wrenched her back to her feet, but kept his hand on her head in a forceful bow until the customer walked away. He flashed Terra a smile and promised briefly, “I’ll be right with you.” 

Then, he turned his attention back to the girl and slapped her across the face. Though open-handed, the blow was loud and hard. “How many times must I tell you, I bought you from your parents and now your body is mine to sell. It belongs to anyone who will pay! You are to have your lips and legs parted at all times to entice customers to you.”

She gazed back at him with something between defiance, shame, and complete surrender.

Xehanort slapped her again so that her head whipped around in a torrent of crimson tresses. She cried out softly as he wedged his hand between her legs and pried them open. “If I catch you with your knees together again, I will pack you with toys and let you stand on the street for everyone to touch. Now, go interest some customers or you’ll regret it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” she choked out.

“Yes what?” Xehanort demanded and raised his hand to strike her again.

Throughout the exchange, Terra watched disinterestedly while Riku stood in shock beside his friend. Sora couldn’t stand idly by any longer though. It just wasn’t in him to see anyone being hurt, even a whore owned body and soul.

“Wait,” Sora interrupted, catching Xehanort’s raised fist in his own. “I’d like her for a few hours.”

Blood dribbled from the corner of the girl’s mouth and she hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand. 

Puzzled, Xehanort stared at Sora for a few moments and then glanced back at the injured girl. “She is—”

“I like them a little roughed up,” Sora said quickly.

Riku lifted a brow.

The girl’s eyes flashed before she quickly lowered them to the floor.

Xehanort nodded eagerly. “Of course,” he said. “If you’d like to teach her a lesson, I will allow you twice the damage I usually do.”

Sora’s throat flashed as he swallowed. “How generous,” he said quietly. “Do you guys mind going ahead without me?”

Riku shook his head. 

Terra flapped his hand for Sora to go on. This was easier than explaining the traditional whore was only for Keyblade Masters. 

“I’ll wait for you in the teashop if I’m… done first,” Sora offered.

“Ditto,” Riku agreed.

With that, Xehanort accepted payment and passed the girl’s wrist into Sora’s grasp. “Bring him to your room,” he told her and then dropped his voice even though Sora could still hear him. “You should be grateful. If you hadn’t gotten a customer, I would have made you a compliment of the teashop.”

The girl shuddered and hastily led Sora upstairs, down a straight hallway lit with ornate sconces, and to a simple room. She opened the door and bowed until he stepped inside. He looked around briefly, taking in the neatly-made bed, the chest at the foot of it, and the ensuite bathroom. It was straightforward and functional, not unlike a hotel room.

“So,” he began awkwardly at the same time the girl said, “How would you like me?”

He stared at her, a little dumbstruck despite himself. He wasn’t naïve and he knew exactly what she meant, but he hadn’t expected her to be so forward about it. He wet his lips, took a deep breath to cool his blood, and admitted, “I just bought you to keep him from hitting you anymore.”

Her eyes reflected a moment of surprise before she lowered her lashes and gazed at the floor. 

Sora scratched the back of his neck, trying not to stare at the exposed swell of her breasts and the valley between her thighs. “Yeah, so… I just came from a big exam and I’m pretty sweaty. Do you mind if I shower? You can do… whatever it is you do.”

She didn’t speak, neither to disagree or seduce him.

Sora ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. While the bedroom had been sparsely-furnished and utilitarian, the bathroom was as luxurious as a spa fit for a king. It had a deep Jacuzzi tub, a stall shower with frosted doors, and a toilet tucked behind a small painted screen. Scented soaps, salts, and dried petals of all kinds were spread across the vanity counter. Plush towels waited in a stack and thick terrycloth robes hung on the back of the door. Awed, Sora stood there for a moment. 

The bathroom back at his apartment was crappy at best. The pipes rattled and clanked, the hot water only lasted a few minutes, and the drain had a tendency to clog. Even when it managed to work well, it was still a short-lived pleasure. After the beating and disappointment of the day, Sora wanted nothing more than to relax. Here, in this brothel’s ornate bathroom, he finally saw an opportunity. 

He stripped off his armored jacket, his shoes, and the heavy belt from around his waist. Laying everything aside, he began fiddling with the taps. The first let out a jet of frigid water, the second a torrent of steam befitting a sauna, and the third gurgled oddly with nothing coming out. Sora spun them all again in a few combinations but couldn’t figure out how to get warm bathwater to emerge. Defeated, he cracked open the bathroom door and peered out.

The girl had seated herself on the bed. Now that the light fell on her, Sora saw that her thighs and hips were bruised darkly. The outfit she wore covered nothing and goose bumps prickled all over her skin. She licked at the split in her lip worriedly when she saw him looking at her.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I can’t figure out how to get the bathtub working. Can you show me?”

She nodded, rose from the bed, and slipped past him. Deftly, she spun the tap that dispensed frigid water and kept turning it. There was a soft click and then steam began wafting from the faucet.

“Interesting,” Sora remarked. “Why does the tap work like that?”

“The cold water is for the slaves that live here,” the girl said softly. “We’re not good enough for warm water.”

Sora jolted, surprised by her answer and the sweet tenor of her voice. “Seriously?” he asked before he had a chance to stop himself.

She nodded and stepped away from the steaming bathtub. “Would you like scented salts or petals?”

Sora shook his head mechanically, still turning over her words in his mind. 

She bowed her head and made to leave the bathroom.

“Wait,” Sora protested.

She froze in the doorway, a tremor going through her. 

“Do you want to take a shower while I bathe?” he offered. “I mean, no one would know and you could have a hot shower for a change.”

She turned partially to face him, eyes scanning quickly over his expression and taking in his body language. “Really?” she whispered.

“Go for it,” Sora said. 

He turned away from her to strip off his remaining clothes, trying to politely give her the privacy she probably never had. A soft moist sound and her quiet sigh of bliss drew his attention though. Glancing up from his pants, he could see her reflection in the mirror. She had removed her top, leaving the curve of her breasts partially hidden by her arm, and slowly pulled down her bottoms. The shock did nothing to prevent Sora’s member from twitching with interest at the erotic sight. 

Lining the inside of her costume panties were two phallic protrusions. They were roughly the size and shape of a finger, but one was twice as long. Glistening strands connected her slick folds to the shorter phallus while the longer one shone wetly. They had been inside her, he realized with a jolt that went straight to his groin. Probably to assure that she was open and ready to receive a customer at a moment’s notice. She set the panties down and her hand fluttered near her core without touching. Now that the panties lay on the tile, Sora became aware of a faint buzzing vibration coming from the two protrusions. 

Before she could notice his growing erection and put him in the same camp as all the other people who bought her body, Sora stepped into the tub and sank below the waterline. It was pure heaven and he couldn’t prevent the little moan that escaped his lips.

The shower started up smoothly, the door opened without a single creak, and the girl stepped inside. A moment later, she sighed in delight too. 

Sora lost track of how long he soaked in the tub. He must have nodded off at some point because the next thing he knew, he inhaled a bit of water and woke with a start, coughing. Feeling half-drowned and disoriented, he leaned over the edge of the tub and took several gulping breaths. A soft warm hand stroked across the bare expanse of his upper back soothingly. As his bleary vision focused, he stared uncomprehending at the little golden chain dangling before his eyes. A necklace? No, it was too low and nearly horizontal with no curve to account for a neck and collarbones. 

He tracked the gold chain from one anchor to the other, taking in the small expanse of space it covered and the tiny pert rosebuds that held it. Abruptly, he realized he was looking at the delicate chain connecting two pierced nipples. The girl’s breasts were perfect and round, just big enough to fill his hand, and flushed appealingly. He tightened his grip on the tub to prevent himself from cupping them, sat up, and sucked in a deep breath.

The girl knelt on the other side of the porcelain tub, naked as the day she was born. Her red tresses dried and curled in little wisps around her face. Her mouth looked soft, plump, and gentle. As she wet her lips to speak, Sora found himself wondering what her mouth would feel like wrapped around his length. Beneath the cooling bathwater, his member twitched with renewed interest.

Sora turned his mind to other thoughts—grandmothers, spiders, his recently failed examination—and prayed it would behave itself. 

Something must have shown on his face though because the girl eyed him and then inquired, “Do you desire me?”

Sora flushed, caught in his fantasies. 

She brushed some hair behind her ear. “I desire you,” she admitted.

Taken aback, Sora could only gaze at her. He thought he had been doing this girl a favor by buying her time and not touching her but…

“This is not always a bad life,” she confessed. “Most are lovely, few are brutal. I enjoy my work and I have been told I am good at it.” Peering at him silkily from beneath her lashes, she continued, “My name is Kairi. Please, allow me to fulfill your fantasy.”

Sora swallowed nervously, watching her mouth as she spoke.

She put a finger to her full pink lips tantalizingly. “Would you like to be within me? Or would you prefer my mouth?” She let the finger slide past her lips, tongue wrapping around it suggestively, as she stared at him. “There is time for both.”

Sora managed to swallow and found his voice. “Y-you’re sure?” he asked hoarsely. 

Kairi chuckled behind her hand. “You’re so sweet,” she said. Gently, she unfurled his hand from the rim of the bathtub and took his long fingers into her mouth. The way her tongue coiled and stroked was answer enough. 

Sora pulled back his hand, rose from the tub, and swept her against his wet body. She gasped and shivered as the warm water cooled on her dry skin. He made to back her against the counter, but she stopped him with a hand resting gently on his stomach, reached into one of the many canisters on the counter, and retrieved a foil packet. Sora had never thought of putting on a condom as something sexy, but her manicured fingers rolled it over him. He shuddered at the sensation. 

Smoothly, she slipped to her knees and wrapped her lips around the covered head. She suckled lightly, swirled her tongue over the curve of the sensitive head, and then swallowed him deep. It was all Sora could do to keep from fisting his hands in her hair and bucking into her throat. He restrained himself and she redoubled her efforts for that restraint. Without his hands forcing her, she let him slide down the back of her throat and then moaned softly. The vibrations rocked through him, lighting his world on fire.

Withdrawing to suck and lick again, Kairi wrapped one hand tightly at the base and stroked with the other. She ran her thumb over the pulsing vein, being careful with her grip, as her hand slid lower to fondle his orbs. She rolled them between her fingers, tugging gently as she did so. With her hands perfectly positioned, she dove into his pleasure. Bobbing her head quickly, she swallowed him deeply and lifted away so that her cheeks hollowed. She licked all around the sensitive head, scraping very lightly with her teeth for a jolt of extra sensation.

Sora kept his hands at his sides, clenching in and out of fists as the pleasure mounted within him. His stomach burned with heat and enjoyment, weakening his knees and his resolve. He wouldn’t last long now, especially if she continued to play him so expertly. With a hidden smile, Kairi gently wrapped her hand at the top of his sac and held them just a tiny bit away from his body. Her hold on the base of his shaft prevented his orgasm from coming to suddenly and allowed her complete control. 

Sora whimpered, immediately embarrassed by the sound, but Kairi didn’t give him time to think about it.

She withdrew and tucked her teeth just under the ridge of his mushroomed head. With one solid suck, strong lick of her tongue, and the loosening of her hand at his base coupled with a swift stroke, his orgasm exploded from him in a torrent of blinding white-hot pleasure. His balls contracted with the orgasm, but met the resistance of her palm to keep them from curling upwards. The sensation almost doubled, surging through him with twice the usual force. Gasping, it was all Sora could do to stay on his feet. 

Kairi rocked backwards, continuing to stroke him gently as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, with a smile. As Sora’s eyes came back into focus, she beckoned him forward with a crooked finger and guided his hands to rest on the bathroom vanity. Able to support his weight with something other than his quivering knees, he caught his breath. She peeled off the used condom, discarded it, and retrieved a fresh one that she opened and left out in easy reach.

Kairi hopped onto the counter without being asked, parting her thighs to welcome him between them. He could feel the heat emanating from her core, beckoning him, but he needed a few more moments to pull himself back together. Besides, he wanted to explore her body first. 

Dipping his head down, he took her nipple into his mouth. The gold piercing was surprisingly cool, but warmed as he rolled it against his tongue. He didn’t suck hard for fear of hurting her, but she moaned at the attention and tangled her fingers in his hair. Following the chain, Sora dragged his teeth lightly against it on his path to the other nipple. Subtle vibrations followed the chain and into the piercings, prying little whimpers of delight from her. He suckled her neglected nipple and bit gently. She gasped, pulling his hair and holding him closer. 

With a wet pop, Sora released her tender flesh. Her nipples had peaked and flushed red from his ministrations. Tiny tremors wracked her body, making the short gold chain jingle faintly. He smiled as he hooked a finger in the chain and tugged carefully. Her back arched, presenting her lovely breasts to the full illumination, and she moaned. 

Sora trailed his hand down her torso, tugging the chain as far as seemed reasonable until her nipples strained and he thought it better to release than risk harming her. Her breasts bounced as the chain went slack. A little whimper escaped her and she lifted one hand to lightly support her breasts. Through hooded eyes, she gazed up at him and then licked her lips. She coyly spread her thighs a little wider and tapped her bare feet to the outside of his calves. 

With her seated on the bathroom vanity, Sora had no difficulty accessing her core. Teasingly, he circled her flushed outer lips and innermost thighs. She rocked forward slightly, a moan of impatience working from her parted lips. Sora thought about kissing her, but didn’t know if that was appropriate here. To discard those thoughts, he slipped his fingers between the petals of her dripping sex and felt a hard little nub at her entrance. Catching it between his fingers, he rolled it experimentally.

A clit piercing, he realized with a jolt of fire that settled in his lower belly. It was gold as well to compliment her nipple piercings and the length of chain. She cried out and clutched his shoulders with shaking fingers as he curiously toyed with the little curved bar. Two metal beads surrounded her pearl from above and below, stimulating it in a way Sora hadn’t thought possible. She was already so wet and slippery that it was easy for him to stroke her. 

Her voice came in breathless pleas and whimpers. She lifted her hand to her mouth, covering it, and squeezed her eyes shut. He thought he was hurting her and almost stopped when a low keen escaped her lips, her toes curled, and her fingernails bit into his shoulders. Her orgasm rocked her entire body, wracking her with tiny tremors.

Her blissful face was priceless. 

She panted for air between her fingers. Her breasts heaved and the short chain jingled quietly. She eased her eyes open to look at him through her lashes and disheveled crimson hair. Flushed and wanton, she looked positively undone. Sora could only stare, soaking up the sight like a painter preparing to capture it on canvas. 

She slipped her hand slowly from her mouth, down her chest, and between her legs. She parted the folds of her sex and shifted position so that her weight on the vanity spread her cheeks, revealing everything in delicious clarity. “Take me,” she whispered, “wherever you please.”

By now, Sora’s member was engorged and throbbing once again. Her voice only made pearly seed leak from his tip and he didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the condom she had left out, rolled it on before she could shift her hands away from her core, and gave himself a quick stroke. She smiled, continuing to bare herself for him, while he decided where to enter. He was too eager, he realized, and might hurt her. With that in mind, he guided himself to her dripping sex and slipped easily inside.

Sora had never thought of himself as particularly well-endowed, but the way she tipped her head back and moaned as he filled her made him think otherwise. His ego puffed up, sending a surge of heat to his belly. She was warm, wet, and surprisingly tight inside. Her velveteen walls clung to him as he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. A moan exploded from her mouth in a whoosh of air and she clutched at his shoulders. 

“So big,” she gasped against his ear. “So deep.”

Sora paused in surprise, shaking as the words soaked into him.

“Please,” she continued breathily. “Harder, faster. Give me everything, please.”

Gripping her hips, he tugged her to the very edge of the vanity. Her nails bit into his shoulders for a moment as she wavered at the precipice, but he tightened his grip in silent assurance that he wouldn’t let her fall. Smiling beneath her lashes, she wrapped her legs around his waist loosely. Pressing her hips, he guided her to lean back slightly and then thrust. A bright flush of blood swelled in her chest and throat, blooming as the pleasure coursed through her. 

Within her, his thick length rubbed her softest place and stoked the fires already burning in her belly. She supported herself with her hands on his shoulders and he kept one hand at her lower back, freeing his other hand to snake over her clit piercing. He stroked his callused thumb against the heated metal and felt her walls convulse in pleasure around his shaft. Content that this would bring the most to both of them, he pulled out to the tip and slammed back inside.

Her breasts bounced with the animal force of his thrusts. Dipping his head, Sora took the chain connected to her nipples between his teeth and tugged in time with his deep thrusts. His thumb continued to rub her clit, wringing tiny convulsions and gasps of delight from her. She clung to him, clenching her muscles around his shaft willfully, as he drove into her. Her body still tingled with the lasting presence of her previous orgasm and it didn’t take much more to bring a second one crashing over her. 

She cried out in bliss, throwing her head back with a clunk against the mirror. Her body seized and tightened all around him. Deep within her, he felt the wet rush of her body milking his seed from him and the sensation pulled him over the edge. With two mind-blowing orgasms in such a short time, Sora dropped his head onto her shoulder and breathed raggedly. He was pleased to feel her heart racing, her pulse hammering against his forehead, and hear her raspy desperate breaths.

He softened inside her as they both came down, collecting the fragments that had been scattered and melted in the heat of such intense pleasure. 

Finally, he guided her back more securely on the counter and pulled from her with a sloppy wet sound. He flushed, but she didn’t seem to mind. Mindful of his sensitivity, she stripped away the condom and discarded it. After a moment, she stepped down from the vanity, pulled the plug in the bath, and turned the shower on.

“Let me wash you,” she offered with a smile.

Sora took in the gleam of sweat on her breasts and the shine of her arousal between her legs. His own body was not much better so he nodded and followed her beneath the steaming spray. 

The shower was just as spacious and lavish as the tub with three tiled walls and a single frosted glass pane where the door was. There was a fixed bench for sitting and a few creatively-placed handrails. Sora swallowed as he considered the things he could do to her with such an arrangement of suitable grips. 

Kairi’s wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders. She brushed it away and lathered a large sponge between her hands. She turned to Sora and began to wash him, beginning at his collarbones and working her way down. She knelt at his feet, water pouring over her, and cocked her head inquisitively at his hardening member. Sora beckoned her to stand up, took the sponge, and washed her back. She sighed, leaning into the gentle touch. The sponge rasped softly over her pierced nipples and he let it snake lower to press against her exposed clit.

“So soon?” she whispered when he purposefully rubbed her clitoral piercing. 

“Unless you don’t want…”

She silenced him by reaching onto the lip of the tiled wall and producing yet another condom.

“Where are these coming from?” Sora asked with a small chuckle.

She giggled as well. “There are small secret pockets all over the room, anyplace I might be taken and be in need of one.”

“There’s no… protection?” Sora found himself asking, unable to restrain his curiosity.

“There is,” she explained. “All whores are on birth control, but condoms prevent the spread of disease.”

“Are you…?” he asked softly.

She shook her head. “The one thing Master Xehanort is cautious about is disease. He insists on condoms unless a client pays extra to forgo them.”

So that was what the little box next to protection meant. Sora had seen it on the form he had to sign when he bought her time, but hadn’t read the fine print nor taken the time to ask about it. Maybe he should start paying better attention.

Kairi rocked her body backwards against him. His erection rubbed between her cheeks. 

“How would you like me this time?” she inquired. 

Sora couldn’t help the greedy thought that he wanted to be inside every part of her. He thought of the panties she had removed earlier with the protrusions that kept her every orifice prepared for the taking. He wondered what it would be like to feel them vibrating while he was inside her.

“You can speak your fantasy,” she said as though reading his mind. “If it is possible…”

Sora swallowed and tugged absently on the chain connecting her nipples. “I was just wondering if you have… toys…?”

“Of course,” she said with a nod. 

“Could we?” he asked.

He felt her tense as she nervously hesitated. He wondered how many times her customers had harmed her or made her do something she didn’t want, but the moment passed without opportunity to ask.

“Allow me to retrieve some,” she said, “Unless you would like to get out of the shower?”

Sora mulled it over, but thought it best to remain in the shower for now. “You can bring them here,” he told her.

She nodded, stepped out of the shower with a slight shiver, and closed the door behind herself. He heard her open something, rummage inside, and then her wet footsteps on the tile when she returned. He opened the stall door for her and she stepped inside with an armload of toys and a bottle of lubricant. She spread them across the bench and Sora marveled at the various shapes, colors, and designs. He didn’t know where to begin or even if he should.

“Which… which one is your favorite?”

Much to his surprise, Kairi blushed hotly. From the array of toys, she chose one that was thick and bulbous with a flat end. “This one,” she confessed in a small voice. 

Sora eyed the unnatural shape with mingled concern and interest. “Where do you put it?”

Her blush couldn’t deepen any further, but her eyes flit to the side as though ashamed. 

Sora had the overwhelming urge to comfort her, but she continued speaking before he could act on it.

“In my ass,” she admitted.

Sora took the toy from her and measured it in his hands. “This seems really thick,” he murmured.

She wet her lips and hesitantly asked, “May I explain?”

Sora nodded and handed back the toy.

She stroked it with her fingertips and told him, “I like something thick and stationary inside my ass. I like to be stretched, but the movement is a little too much. With this…” she paused, pressing a hand to her heated cheeks, “and someone’s cock inside me, I am so full. It’s heaven.”

“Does that happen often?” Sora asked.

Surprisingly, she shook her head. “No… In fact, it never has. Most customers come for their pleasure and their fantasies,” she admitted and lowered her eyes. “Not mine.”

Sora closed his hand over hers and the plug. With a grin, he said, “Let’s do it.”

A flush of pleasure crept up her cheeks and into her eyes. “I will prepare myself,” she told him.

“Actually,” Sora interrupted, “could I?”

For a moment, she looked nervous again before she nodded. “Alright.”

Kairi swept the toys off the bench and put them aside. She kept the lube and the selected toy in her hands. First, she squeezed some lubricant onto Sora’s palm and he kept it out of the stream of water as best he could. She didn’t instruct him, but he had a clue of what he should do. Moistening his long fingers, he pressed one to her puckered ring of muscle. It slipped easily inside and her channel was already damp from the toy situated inside her costume. 

Curling and thrusting his finger a few experimental times, he added a second and stretched the little ring. She gasped and he saw that the opening of her pussy convulsed hungrily. He took a small toy from the bathroom floor, flipped on the vibration, and teased it against her clit piercing. She cried out in shock and delight. Juices dripped from within her empty core, which winked and clutched suggestively.

“May I?” he asked.

She nodded jerkily, undone by his caresses.

Sora slipped the narrow vibrator into her aching core. He pressed his palm over it, keeping it deep and secure against the mouth of her womb, while leaving his fingers free to torturously stroke her clit. He added a third finger to her bottom while she was distracted. She moaned at the filling stretch and her entire lower body clutched at him. Her chosen toy seemed much larger than his three fingers and Sora puzzled for a moment about how to proceed. He didn’t want to hurt her in such a delicate place.

He rocked his palm against the vibrator in her core, teasing her clit as he did so. Her ass clenched around his fingers and she gasped breathlessly. Selecting a narrow toy only a little thicker than his three fingers, Sora slipped it into her ass and withdrew his hand. She cried out as the solid girth filled her, but didn’t protest. Sora fetched some more lube since the shower washed some of it away and carefully inserted his finger beside the narrow toy. Her hips bucked wantonly and she moaned pleadingly. 

Encouraged, Sora slipped a second finger beside the toy. A flicker of discomfort ran through her body as the ring of muscle stretched to accommodate the girth of a third finger in addition to the toy. It was equal to having six fingers within her. Sora stroked her clit and thrust the vibrator within her core shallowly. With a soft moan, she relaxed. Sora wasn’t sure she could accept the wide plug, but he wasn’t sure if he should add more toys and fingers to her body. He withdrew them, watching her opened ass clench emptily.

She whimpered in protest so Sora flicked her piercing. He squeezed more lubricant onto the large plug and slipped a little more into her for good measure. Palming the thick plug, he aligned it with her ass and pushed gently. He didn’t force it inside though and instead waited for Kairi to rock down against it. She did so only an instant later, greedy to be filled. Sora supported the plug, letting her swallow it inside at her own pace. At the center, where it was the thickest, she paused with a moan.

Sora waited, rubbing her clit and thrusting the little vibrator shallowly. She relaxed and the remainder of the toy slipped in with an audible pop. Kairi moaned and folded her hands over her lower belly, pressing gently to feel the fullness inside her. Sora did the same, awed that she could accept something so large into her tiny ass. Flushed with pleasure and bleary-eyed, she smiled up at him. Gently, she pushed his hand away from her core. The vibrator slid out of her with a wet sound and rolled across the floor. 

“What position would you like?” she asked, keeping her core spread pink and hungry with her fingertips.

Sora tugged her to her feet and turned her to face the wall. Automatically, she gripped the overhead handrail to anchor herself, spreading her legs to allow him entrance from behind. He towered over her, breath hot on the back of her neck where her wet hair had been swept away by the flow of the shower. Easily, he slipped into her soaking empty core. She moaned, throwing her head back against his shoulder, and he couldn’t resist scraping his teeth briefly over her exposed pulse. 

Sheathed inside her, he could feel the hard fullness in her ass. It pressed against his cock through the thin membrane separating her passages, making her even tighter. If it felt so good for him, he could only imagine the pleasure washing through her body. He thrust once and his pelvis slapped against the flat base of the plug, sending a shockwave of delight through her entire body. She cried out, clutched the bar tightly, and trembled. Her knees felt like jelly and he had only moved once.

“Oh god,” she moaned. 

Sora set a slow steady pace, feeling her tremble in pleasure all around him as his hips rocked against the large plug inside her. His hands were free to snake to the front of her body, tugging her nipple chain and stroking her piercings. The sensations roared through her like a tidal wave. Still so sensitive from her previous orgasms, he easily wrung another from her bones. Nearly sobbing with pleasure, her grip loosened on the bar until she was pressed hard against the cool tile wall.

The tile coupled with the warm water only made her more aware of the places where Sora touched her. Her nipples and clit pulsed with her heartbeat, throbbing. Each thrust bumped the plug inside her, to say nothing of his steady deep thrusts. Tears streamed down her cheeks, overwhelmed with a pleasure she had never felt before. She sobbed raggedly, trying to meet his thrusts with her hips, but her body felt like jelly. Sora stroked her tiny pearl, flicking the nubs of her metal barbell. 

Kairi cried out and the muscles of her sex clenched tightly around him. Her legs and arms trembled with the effort of supporting her weight. She could feel a forth orgasm building like a fire in her lower belly. It was too much, too fast, too good. She sobbed, clinging to the wall, as Sora’s hips jostled the thick plug within her. Trembling, she slid partially down the wall, pinned between his hard body and the glorious pressure filling both her cores.

Then, suddenly, Sora paused and pulled out. The sudden loss of support nearly crumbled her and the lapse in pleasure gave her a much-needed breath. Before she could fully recover though, he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Turning to rest her weight on one of the many handrails, Sora sheathed himself into her from the front. His pelvis brushed her oversensitive clit. Kairi couldn’t be sure if this was better or worse. Weeping, she could only cling to his shoulders as the pleasure of his thrusts overwhelmed her again.

She tottered on the edge of her forth orgasm. Then, she felt his fingers curl against the base of the thick plug. Teasingly, he pulled it out slightly so that she could feel the stretch all over again. She arched against him, moaning and crying in bliss. As he drove his cock deep into her, Sora released the plug so that it thrust in along with him. Screaming wordlessly, her forth orgasm ravaged through her body. Everything tingled with white-hot pleasure. 

Kairi’s vision blurred. She was so sensitive and open. Everything felt amazing from her nipples to her toes. Even the droplets of warm water pouring down her body felt like caresses. 

Struggling to swallow, she became aware of a pulsing need in her ass. She needed to feel movement, thrusts, something in that long aching corridor. Never before had she wanted that. 

“Please,” she gasped, clutching Sora’s bare shoulders. “Oh, please.”

He slowed his thrusts. “What?”

“In my ass,” she whimpered. “Please. I want to feel you.” Her eyes had nearly rolled back with delight, her mouth open, and her entire body shook with desire. 

Sora didn’t argue. He tugged the thick plug out of her body and dropped it to the floor with a thunk. She arched against him and then her fingers scrabbled desperately along his chest.

“Please, fill me,” she begged.

Sora pulled out of her core and slipped lower, pressing against the tight hungry mouth that beckoned in waves of clenching. He pushed inside, flabbergasted by the tight heat of her sheath. It wasn’t as sloppy wet as her pussy, leaving a delicious friction as he thrust. His pelvis continued to bump and stimulate her clit piercing, the weight of the chain toyed with her nipples, and no part of her was left out. Overwhelmed by her body, Sora slammed into her ass as deeply as he could. 

Panting and gasping, Kairi could only cling to him as he did so. His steady pace began to waver as his orgasm approached, but the unpredictability only brought Kairi closer. He thrust hard and fast, filling and emptying her throbbing passage. Then, it consumed her. Her vision went white with pleasure as abruptly as a thunderstorm. Sora groaned, his breath and teeth against her neck, and she felt him twitch as he emptied within her. 

For a long time, he held her up while he caught his breath. Basking in the glorious afterglow, Kairi didn’t rejoin the world until she found herself slumped on the floor of the shower with Sora crouched beside her. He had removed the showerhead and now slowly sluiced warm water over her thoroughly used body. She smiled absently as he washed her nipples, her clit, and her opened cores. He had already cleaned himself up and discarded the condom.

After a little while, he turned off the water, fetched a towel, and wrapped her inside it. He dried himself and redressed before carefully lifting her from the floor of the shower and setting her on the vanity again. Her costume lay where she had left it on the floor. Tenderly, he picked it up and fastened the strapless bra around her chest. Looking at the frilly panties inset with the two small dildos, he hesitated. His own body was already oversensitive and he couldn’t imagine what it would be like for her. 

She smiled, took his hand, and spread her legs. Gently, he fit the two small phalluses into her body and tugged the panties over her hips. Carefully, she climbed down from the counter, gathered the toys from the shower, and put them away in the trunk at the foot of the neatly-made bed. Then, she collapsed into a sitting position on the mattress. Sora came to sit with her.

An awkward silence stretched between them.

Then, there was a faint chime from somewhere in the room.

“What was that?” Sora asked her.

“A five minute warning,” she explained. “Your time is almost up.”

Sora studied her, licked his lips, and murmured, “Before I go…” 

She looked up into his face, her indigo eyes soft and wanting.

Sora clasped her chin and kissed her for the first time. She gasped and her hands fluttered at his chest as though to push him away. Sora had always been told that the mouths of whores were not for kissing, but he wanted to kiss her so badly. He didn’t see why he shouldn’t. After a moment of struggle, she melted into him.

Her kiss was clumsy, nothing like her sex had been, but Sora reveled in it. Snaking his tongue into her mouth, he explored the hidden crevices that surely no one else had ever touched. Her tongue tried to follow, wildly tangling with his. Then, he broke away to let her breathe and she gasped in air like a drowning woman.

Wide-eyed, she stared at him and then lifted a hand to her lips.

Sora glanced at the clock and rose from the bed. “I’d better go,” he said.

She didn’t protest until he had crossed the room and had his hand on the knob. “Wait!” she called and jerked desperately to her feet. She staggered as her legs still felt like jelly. “W-what is your name?”

“Sora,” he told her.

“Will I…” she hesitated, warring with every instinct that had been instilled in her over the years, “Will I see you again?”

Sora grinned. “Count on it,” he promised. “Next time you see me, I’ll be a real Keyblade Master for sure.”

“Keyblade Master,” she repeated in wonder. She had heard about the things they were capable of.

Sora nodded, grinned, and left feeling three times better than he had when he first entered her room. 

When he emerged downstairs, receiving a wink from Xehanort that he ignored, Terra and Riku weren’t there. Sora went to the teashop portion and ordered a drink. He sat there for little over half an hour, staring out the window at the busy Red Light District beyond the glass. Finally, Terra and Riku slipped into the chairs across from him at the table with twin sighs of exhaustion.

“Enjoy yourselves?” Sora asked conversationally.

Riku blushed shamefully. 

Terra nodded and ordered a beer. “Did you?”

“Yup,” Sora agreed. 

Silence stretched between them for a moment, broken by the distant voice of Xehanort as he convinced a young man to try his newest whore. 

As though to change the subject and distract them, Riku said abruptly, “You’ll pass next time, Sora.”

Sora nodded in agreement. “I will. Everything happens for a reason,” he said assuredly. “I know the Keyblade chose me for a reason.” In addition, who knew what he would do with the salary of a Master. Once he passed his exam, he would be able to buy much more than just a few hours of Kairi’s time.

X:Masterful:X

You know, when I started this, I was convinced it needed to take place in a brothel and after Sora failed his Mark of Mastery. Sitting here at the end of it, I’m not sure why I thought that. Maybe I’ll add a second chapter to play on the brothel aspect a little more.

Well, I set out to write some shameless smut and I definitely accomplished that. (This is fifteen pages of smut.)

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. Part II

Woof, I finally got in the mood to write more smut for this story. And then some plot snuck in and now I don’t know what to do about myself.

X:Masterful:X

It took Sora one more try to pass the Mark of Mastery exam and become a Master in name. He didn’t know if it was easier or harder without Riku at his side, but he managed. When he emerged from the hall, the perfume of the burgeoning rosebushes filled his senses. He breathed deeply and let it out slowly, relieved. 

Riku waited for him in the shade with two cold beers. Whether they would be for celebration or comfort he didn’t yet know. “Well?” he asked, almost more eager than Sora himself.

Sora grinned broadly and that was all the answer Riku needed.

“Alright!” Riku cheered and clapped his friend on the back. Slinging Sora into a one-armed hug, he passed him a beer.

The cold seeped into Sora’s fingers and he hadn’t realized just how numb his hand was from gripping his Keyblade so tightly. He took a long swallow and breathed out.

“Congratulations!” Riku said brightly. “I knew you could do it. They were fools not to pass you the first time.”

“That’s the truth, isn’t it?” came a woman’s voice from behind them.

Riku jolted, but Sora wasn’t surprised to see her. Aqua had watched him all throughout his second Mark of Mastery attempt. There was something curious about the way Aqua watched him, as though she could see deeply into Sora—see things about him that even he didn’t know. Her gaze was as clear and deep as the waters of the Caribbean yet fathomless. Aqua could sink an entire ship if she felt inclined to do so.

“Oh, hey Aqua,” Riku began.

“Sora, may I speak with you for a moment?” Aqua interrupted. She smiled at Riku apologetically. “I’m sure you have celebrations planned, traditions and all.”

Sora handed Riku his beer. “Sure.”

Aqua beckoned him around the corner of the building to stand in the shadow of the massive trees that had been growing ever since the first Masters founded the school for Key Bearers. The sunlight dappled her face and he wondered what she saw when she studied him.

“I just wanted to congratulate you personally, Sora. There aren’t many people who could accomplish what you have,” Aqua said sweetly. “You’ve never had it easy, but you’ve become such a find Key Bearer. I know the other Masters judge you harshly, but I wanted you to know that I will support you however I can. You are very special.”

Sora flushed at her words. He had never been formally trained nor had he received an Inheritance Ceremony like Riku. It felt good to receive praise from a true Master like Aqua and he almost couldn’t find the words to thank her. It meant that much to him. “Thank you, Aqua,” he said finally.

She smiled. “Do you have plans to celebrate this evening?”

Sora blushed. He knew it was no secret that newly-appointed Masters went to the Red Light District and visited the traditional whore, but he didn’t want to say something like that to Aqua. Besides, he wasn’t planning on seeing her anyway. He wasn’t a traditional Master himself. “Um, actually…”

Aqua laughed softly. “You don’t have to be coy. Enjoy yourself.”

Sora held up his hands. “Listen, I’m not going to see her.”

Aqua raised her fine brow. “No? Why not? It’s tradition.”

Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously, wondering if Aqua would take back her praise. “It’s just… I’m not a traditional person.”

Aqua studied him. “No,” she remarked. “I suppose you are not. I’ve always liked that about you, Sora.”

Sora smiled at her. “That means a lot, especially from you, Aqua.”

She patted his shoulder. “My protégé and I would love to spar with you sometime. Namine can’t wait for her Mark of Mastery.” Aqua’s blue eyes sparkled. “I hope she follows your footsteps, Sora.”

Sora’s eyes widened. “You hope she fails the first time around?”

Aqua laughed and the sound was like tinkling bells. “No, no,” she said. “I meant that I hope Namine doesn’t place so much value on tradition either.” She squeezed Sora’s shoulder and turned to walk away. “We look forward to seeing you sometime, alright?”

“Me too,” Sora called after her. 

The perfumed breeze tickled his neck, moving his hair in wisps over the tops of his ears. Sora returned to Riku, accepted his beer again, and finished it in a long swallow.

“What was that about?” Riku asked. 

“Aqua wanted to congratulate me,” Sora said. 

Riku snorted. “I bet all the Masters that looked down on you will be falling over themselves to congratulate you now. Come on, let’s go celebrate. You’ll love the traditional whore. She was fucking great.”

Sora shrugged and tossed his beer can into the trash. “I’m not going to see her.”

Riku stopped. “Seriously? But, she’s free to new Masters. It’s tradition.” 

“I’m not big on tradition.”

“Suit yourself, man.” 

…

When Sora arrived at the brothel, he took a moment to look in the display window. He knew each shop had one in order to display their specialty, but he hadn’t had a chance to look when he arrived with Riku and Terra last time. Standing on the bustling street, he looked up. Simple yet elegant furniture, including a chaise lounge and wing-backed chair, and red velvet curtains dressed the display. 

Draped across the chaise lounge was an attractive man with a bone-shaped gag in his mouth. When he noticed Sora, he arched seductively and angled his hips to reveal a cute tail anchored in his ass and a black leather harness framing his cock. A flush raced from Sora’s toes all the way to his cheeks and he quickly averted his eyes. He wasn’t sure he was ready to imagine what precisely held that tail in place.

Seated in the chair, her knees parted and draped over each arm, was Kairi. A sheaf of black silk fell across her body like a waterfall, hiding all the best parts. Her long crimson hair tumbled loose over her shoulders, covering her bare breasts save where a teasing hint was exposed. The glint of her nipple piercings through the veil made Sora’s head spin. She recognized him immediately and smiled sensuously. 

Sora smiled in return, unable to help himself. 

Kairi settled deeper into the chair, scooting her butt to the edge of the seat. She brought one hand to her mouth, drew her fingers inside, and suckled. Then, making sure Sora was watching, she trailed her hand beneath the silk and out of sight. Captivated, Sora’s eyes flickered back up to her face and he was almost done in by the bliss there. Her lips were moist and parted, her eyes slid shut, and he could practically hear her stifled moan.

Without further ado, Sora ducked inside the brothel and went directly to Xehanort. 

“Ah, another Master,” Xehanort said. “The traditional—”

“Save it,” Sora interrupted. “I’ll take the girl in the window.”

“But—” Xehanort protested.

Sora took out his wallet meaningfully. 

“Of course,” Xehanort continued. He crossed the foyer, peeled back the thick curtains, and tapped Kairi on her bare shoulder. She rose from the chair like a marionette, keeping her eyes low, as Xehanort pushed her towards Sora with his hand in the small of her back. “Here she is,” he told Sora and then said lowly to her, “Take him to your room.”

Kairi nodded, flicking her eyes up to meet Sora’s for an instant. She held the black silk around her body, tantalizing him with every sway of her hips. 

Sora followed her upstairs without a second glance. She brought him to the same room as last time, opened it for him, and shut the door behind them. 

Once they were alone, she dropped the sheaf of silk and stepped over it. “I was hoping you’d come back,” she confessed.

“I told you I would,” Sora said. He drank in the curves of her body without shame. Though her long hair still obscured her breasts and she wore black laced-trimmed panties, he grew hard already with the memories of what lay beneath. He wondered if she had changed her clit piercing to match the new silver rings in her nipples. “I became a Master today.”

She slipped her hands against his chest, mapping the plane of muscles with her fingertips. “Keyblade Master,” she murmured. “Congratulations.”

Sora’s hand slid warm and soft along her jaw, but she could still feel his calluses. She let him tilt her face towards him, keeping her lashes lowered to hide her gaze from him. She hoped he would kiss her again and the thought sent a flush of delight between her legs, but she knew better than to hope for something like that. Everyone knew that whore’s mouths were not for kissing. She had no sooner finished that thought when Sora’s mouth closed firmly over hers. A few strokes from his insistent tongue and she opened for him.

His kiss was no less sweet than last time and Kairi had a better idea of what to do now that she had been kissed before. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and let her body press flush against his. Sora’s hand continued to cradle her jaw while the second slid down her back. Lower and lower, he cupped her butt and squeezed gently. The fabric of her panties moved with the touch and she moaned into his lips. She felt him smile a little and rocked her bottom against his palm.

Slipping his hand around a little further, he palmed the bases of the two toys inside her. They were small and thin, there to keep her receptive and available to whatever her client desired, but they still provided plenty of sensation. Sora tapped a mindless tempo on the bases so that the vibrations went deep inside. Kairi ground against his obvious hardness, moaning into his kiss.

He broke the kiss, his mouth searing a path along her jaw and down her throat. She angled her head to allow him greater access, shivering as his teeth scraped across her jugular. His breath was loud and gusted against the shell of her ear. She felt as though each of his breaths filled her lungs, twisting all throughout her body. He stroked her through the fabric of her panties, already saturated with her eager wetness, and scraped the hard nub of her clit piercing with the pad of his thumb. 

She gasped, clutching his shoulders and arching against him.

Sora’s hand stilled, cupping her sex gently, and his breath rumbled past her ear. 

It took Kairi a moment to realize he was speaking. Her legs were already weak with sensation and she had to force herself to listen.

“You were so eager to tease me while you were in the window,” Sora continued. “Why don’t you continue?”

Kairi wet her lips, nearly panting. The heat of his hand between her legs and the faint vibration of the toys inside her was almost too much.

“I want to see you touch yourself,” Sora whispered. His breath fanned across her neck, raising goose bumps.

Kairi managed to whisper, “Anything the Master wishes.” 

Sora grinned, briefly sucked the soft skin over her collarbone, and withdrew. 

With the warmth of his hand gone from her twitching core, Kairi took a moment to rifle through her thoughts. She genuinely liked Sora. He wasn’t like all the other customers who came to act out their fantasies, to use her, and then leave without a backwards glance. She wasn’t sure she would say that Sora cared about her, but it certainly felt that way to her body. She wanted to do something special for him. Immediately, something came to mind. It was a toy she kept at the bottom of the chest, hoping none of her johns would notice it, because she felt that it wasn’t something to use lightly. She didn’t want to be hurt by it, but she had a feeling Sora would respect any boundary she tried to lay.

With a sultry smile, Kairi turned from him, opened the chest at the foot of her neatly-made bed, and rummaged for the secret toy. At first glance, it didn’t look special and she kept the surprise under her hat for now. She lingered at the trunk, bent over to give Sora a view of her ass. His gaze felt like a physical caress, warming her to the core and flushing her with wet heat. She straightened up and smiled over her shoulder at him.

Swaying her hips, she moved to sit down on the bed. She demurely crossed her legs, sweeping some hair back to expose her breast and pierced nipple. Then, she smiled at Sora and crooked her finger. She scooted back against the headboard, giving him space at the foot to sit and watch her little show. His clear arousal heightened her own and gave her more courage. After all, she had never done this for anyone else.

Kairi pushed the rest of her hair away from her breasts and began by tracing the full swells of pale skin. She flicked the silver nipple rings, moving them gently until her nipples were hard peaks. She let her hand trail lower, pausing at her flat belly and dipping into her navel. Sora’s blue eyes gleamed, captivated by her. She hooked her fingers in the black panties and tugged them down. Her core was almost pitifully wet and made a terrible sound as the toy slid out. Empty, her muscles clenched at the loss.

Kairi let her other hand join the first. She spread open the dripping lips of her sex, revealing the twitching hungry mouth inside. “It aches for you, Master,” she murmured.

Sora visibly swallowed.

“I suppose it will have to wait,” she whispered. She captured her clit piercing and tugged gingerly. The spike of pleasure was searing hot and doubled with the feeling of Sora’s eyes watching her. She dipped her fingers into her core, moaning as she thrust them into the starving entrance to her body. “Maybe something else in the meantime,” she continued. 

Stretching out one glistening hand, Kairi took the toy from beside her. Sora’s eyes flicked to it, curious but too caught up in the display before him. It was an outwardly simple toy with two less-than-average-sized dildos connected to each other and a bulb by hoses. At first glance, it wasn’t obvious what the bulb did to the toys and Kairi hoped Sora would realize once she gave him the control. 

Spreading her cheeks, she fit the first dildo into her tight hole with a moan. Her hips and legs trembled as her body stretched to accommodate the toy. Thankfully, she was already slickened by the small phalluses that kept her ready to receive customers. She thrust the toy slowly and shallowly, knowing that Sora could see the way her thin tender skin clung to the black shaft inside her. Content, she released it and left several inches sticking out. 

The second dildo was even easier than the first, sliding into her wet hungry core. This one Kairi didn’t waste time on. She pounded herself with the toy, delighting in the pleasure and the sloppy sounds that filled the room. She rubbed her clit ring, flicking and tugging it. Her thighs convulsed, her toes curled, and she began to squeeze her legs together. Sora’s warm rough hands slid against her inner thighs, keeping her open so that he could watch. 

Her orgasm exploded from her at the first touch of his hands and she cried out in bliss. 

Her muscles seized and clutched the toys hungrily, aftershocks rolling through her body. Her chest heaved as she panted for breath, trying to recover. Sora stroked her soft thighs with the pads of his fingers, admiring her wet porcelain skin where it clashed with the rich obsidian toys inside her body. She wondered how she must seem to him in that moment. Did he see a wanton whore, a sad girl, or was it something else? 

His blue eyes sparkled.

Patting the bedspread aimlessly, Kairi found the bulb connected to the dildos by tubing and handed it to Sora. She didn’t explain, just smiled silkily. Uncertain whether the bulb would dispense water or begin a vibration, Sora squeezed experimentally a few times. Kairi gasped and moaned, arching from the mattress. 

Sora studied her as he pumped the bulb again and again. He noticed it in her bottom first. The bulb inflated the toys, stretching her open further and further. The tender skin of her rear entrance was white with the stretch, but her entire body quivered with the sensations of being so full. Her toes twitched and curled.

Kairi laid her hand over his. Though her breath came in ragged little gasps, her eyes were trusting and sweet. 

Keeping his eyes on her face, studying her expression, Sora continued to inflate the twin cocks until the corners of her eyes pinched with discomfort. Then, he released a tiny bit of air to return to a place she liked and lowered his head to run his lips over the distended bulge of her lower body being completely stuffed. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

She shook her head, crimson hair feathering against her shoulders and the sheets. 

He gently ran his fingertips over the taut skin surrounding each intrusion. “You look so full and ripe for the taking,” he murmured. “I could just eat you up.”

Kairi shivered, the words moving over her like a vibration from deep inside.

Sora lowered his head between her thighs and closed his lips over her clit ring. He licked and sucked slowly, gently, absorbing her every quiver and whimper. Finally, he flicked his tongue hard against her swollen pearl and she came again. Her hands flew to his head, tangling in the soft brown strands. She clung to him, gasping, as he licked her through the aftershocks. She was so full, so sensitive, so warm and happy. 

Drifting down from the cloud of pleasure, Kairi realized she had rolled onto her side and Sora was spooned against her back. He kept his hand pressed to her swelled abdomen, smoothing gently along the curve of her body. She shivered as the slightest movement rocked the two massive toys inside her. 

Wetting her dry lips, Kairi opened her mouth to tell him she was sorry for making him wait and that they could continue with whatever he pleased now, but he spoke first.

“How did you come to be here?” he asked almost absently. His hand wandered up from her belly to flick her nipples.

She gasped, his words and touch at war with everything inside her. She was just a whore. She knew she shouldn’t bother a new Keyblade Master with her woes, but he had asked.

“Not going to answer?” Sora asked. He squeezed the bulb, inflating her body to the point of pain.

Panting and gasping, Kairi folded her hands against her belly as though that could keep the unbearable fullness at bay.

Sora released a bit of the air, letting her breathe in shakily. “I’m just curious,” he said then. “I’ll stop if it’s making you uncomfortable. We can do something else.”

“I’m fine,” Kairi whispered. 

Sora made a soft sound in his chest and slipped his hand down between her legs. His palm rested at the base of the toy in her core, pressed it securely into her, tugged it out a little bit, and thrust it deeply again.

She arched against him, gasping.

“Are you going to answer?”

“M-my parents s-sold me,” she sputtered. A bolt of horror gripped her. She couldn’t believe she had told him that but the pleasure had loosened her tongue.

“Sold you?” Sora repeated. He wrapped his hand around the base of the toy in her rear and squeezed, forcing all the air from the base and into the shaft deep inside her. Kairi hadn’t thought it possible for her body to feel fuller, but she moaned as the air shifted. “Why?”

“We needed the money,” she panted.

Sora let go of the base and the air resettled. She gasped for breath, shivering. Though he didn’t continue his line of questioning, he snaked his arm over her hip and flicked her overheated clit piercing. Bolting white-hot pleasure sliced through her entire body. Wetness surged within her core, but she was too full to let it escape. 

“My sister,” she gasped as the edges of her vision cleared. “She was to become a Keyblade Master. We needed the money for, ah, everything.”

Sora’s surprise betrayed his steady stroking fingers. His hand clenched on the bulb, inflating Kairi’s overfull body further. She moaned, rocking her hips backwards into his growing hardness that pressed against the swell of her naked bottom. 

“Keyblade Master?” he repeated. “Do I know her?”

Kairi shivered. Her fingers twitched and twisted in the sheets. “Ah, her name is…” she hesitated, her mind at war with the pleasure that continued to let words pour from her lips. 

“You can tell me,” Sora assured her, “but you don’t have to.” His hand was unmoving against her, letting her make the decision with a clearer head.

“Namine,” Kairi said finally.

“I do know her,” Sora said after a moment. “She’s Aqua’s protégé.”

Kairi nodded shakily. Something unknown rose up in her chest, a mingling of jealousy and longing. “How… how is she?”

“Brilliant,” Sora told her. “I’ve only seen her fight once, but it was an amazing display. Aqua has taught her so much. She’s practically a Master already, but she can’t try for her Mark until next year.” (1)  
Kairi relaxed though she wasn’t certain why. “What is the Mark of Mastery, if you don’t mind telling me…? I hear about it all the time, but I don’t understand.”

Sora was warm and solid against her back. Though she couldn’t see the expression on his face, she sensed something distant and sorrowful in his voice. “Keyblades are passed from one person to another by an Inheritance Ceremony. That’s the tradition. Once a wielder has possessed the Keyblade for a while or performed something heroic, they can try for the Mark of Mastery. It basically makes being a Keyblade Wielder a career option.”

“And you’re a Master now,” Kairi murmured. 

Sora’s fingers slid teasingly lower on her body, framing her clit without stimulating it. “So I have more disposable income now,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “I can come see you more often. Would you like that?”

Kairi nodded, trembling with the thought of the pleasure to come.

But Sora didn’t touch her yet. “Can I ask you something about your sister?”

She nodded, curious about what he could possibly thought she could know when he had seen her sister in action.

“You said your parents sold you to pay for everything involved with becoming a Keyblade Master,” he said. “What did they have to pay for, exactly?”

“You don’t know?” Kairi asked, confused. “I thought you were a Master.”

Sora cleared his throat. “I didn’t receive my Keyblade in the traditional way. I never had an Inheritance Ceremony. Darkness consumed my home and when it did, my close friend who had inherited the Keyblade from Terra gave into the Darkness. Since the Keyblade couldn’t go to him, it made the next best choice and came to me instead.”

“Amazing,” Kairi murmured. 

“That’s why I didn’t pass the Mark of Mastery the first time,” Sora said with a hint of disdain. “Cases like mine are apparently very rare and the proctors didn’t know if I was good enough for the title. I had to prove myself three times over what everyone else had to do.”

Kairi laid her hand over his timidly, uncertain if her touch was a comfort or something to be scorned. She was just a simple whore and Sora was a Master in more than one sense of the word to her. 

“Anyway,” Sora continued. His voice perked up like sunlight chasing away clouds. “I’m just curious what the traditional Masters had to pay for.”

“Armor, schooling, weapons, traveling through space and time, boarding at that beautiful castle where you stay,” Kairi said wistfully.

“Would you like to see all that?” Sora asked her.

She nodded and whispered, “But I can’t…”

Sora tucked his chin against her shoulder. “You can’t leave this place, can you?”

Kairi shook her head.

“Does Namine ever come to see you?” 

“No,” Kairi murmured. “But I don’t think she knows I’m here.”

“I can ask her.”

“No!” Kairi exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Sora flinched, taken aback by the ferocity in her voice. 

“I’m sorry,” Kairi whispered and her hand fluttered to her pierced nipples. “I don’t want her to see me like this.”

“I understand,” Sora said softly. His teeth scraped the tender skin of her shoulder and then kissed ever so gently. “Let me take your mind off this dour conversation.”

Kairi couldn’t help but smile, a flush raking through her body at his words.

Keeping his hand settled over her clit, flicking it occasionally, Sora deflated the twin dildos one pump at a time. Once they were small enough to be comfortably thrust, he palmed the one at her core, pressed it deep, let it slide wetly out, and thrust it in again. Kairi arched against him, her tight ring clenching around the unmoving toy in her ass. She could feel the other dildo rubbing against it through the thin membrane inside her body. She could feel the air shifting and reshaping, touching every place inside her. 

Then, without warning, he tugged both from her body by their connected tubing. After being so full and so assaulted with sensation, the abrupt emptiness ripped an orgasm from her. She let out a startled scream, her entire body clenching hungrily for the toys that had filled her so sweetly. Sora’s fingers slipped through the soaking wetness between her thighs. He stroked the rim of her twitching hole, the saturated petals of her core, and the heated ring of her clit. Kairi shuddered in his arms.

“I’d like to try something,” Sora murmured into her ear as she pulled herself back together. “But you’d have to trust me, at least a little. I don’t expect you to, but—”

“I do,” Kairi interrupted softly. “I wouldn’t have brought out that inflatable toy on my own if I didn’t. I hide that toy from my customers because I don’t want someone to take advantage and hurt me with it. I could have been stretched beyond my breaking point, but I knew you wouldn’t do that.”

Sora kissed the back of her neck, tongue snaking out over her soft skin. “I’m glad,” he whispered. 

She heard the clatter of his belt being unbuckled and the rustle of fabric, but didn’t turn to see what he was doing. She lay with her back to him, feeling his hardness more thoroughly when his belt loosened. She rocked against him teasingly, prying a groan from him. Sora took her wrists in one hand and bound them with his belt. Tugging, he rolled her onto her back and secured the belt to a convenient ring on her headboard. Kairi showed no fear or discomfort. She had been bound before by less caring people, but she was almost looking forward to what Sora had in store.

Smiling reassuringly, Sora removed his shirt, folded it, and tied it around her face. Effectively blindfolded and bound, Kairi was a delicate fruit ripe for the taking. 

Sora tapped her shoulder and she jerked in surprise, breasts bouncing. He dipped his finger into her belly button, grinning as she twisted beneath his touch. He touched her nipples next, first giving them a hard stroke and tug on her piercings before lightly tracing the curves of her breasts. Her thighs trembled, completely at the mercy of sensations she couldn’t see or predict. He caressed her silken folds, pausing with his finger beneath the hood of her clit, and then pressed his thumb over the warm ring. She gasped, bucking into his touch with a moan.

Sora snapped his fingers, summoning a tiny fire that danced at his command. It crackled appealingly and he noticed that Kairi went completely still. Every fiber of her body peeked, strained, listened, detected. Goose bumps rose on her pale skin. Sora tempered the flame against his palm, making sure it wasn’t too hot. He didn’t want to burn her. Holding the flame between his fingers, he lowered it to her belly and ghosted a winding path from her hips to base of her ribs.

She gasped in surprise, first twisting away before arching into the heat. He lifted the flame away, letting her wonder where it had gone, before lowering it to her nipples. He heated the silver rings, cornering her body with the liquid fire. She gasped and cried out, nearly thrashing beneath the onslaught. Sora drew away when he thought it would grow unbearable and she whimpered at the loss. He touched her in a few places without the fire, lowering her expectations. 

Then, he put his fingers to her clit ring. She rose off the bed like a puppet tugged on a string. A keening moan escaped her lips. She spread her legs, exposing the hungry mouth of her core to him. Sora drew away again and her mouth opened to beg him. Instead, he slipped his fingers and the ball of fire inside her mouth. She froze, fear lancing through her, but the fire was just as calm as it had been on her body. It was not unlike a sip of overheated tea. It bordered on too hot, but didn’t burn. 

The sensation tickled her lips and tongue as she experimentally licked Sora’s two fingers. The ball of fire centered between them at its hottest. Carefully, she cradled it with her tongue and then suckled when it did little more than pulse a wave of renewed warmth. Breathing in through her mouth filled her lungs with hot air, making her entire body feel like it was burning from the inside. Sora withdrew his fingers from her mouth and she licked her lips. They felt cold compared to the heat on her tongue.

Dancing a burning trail down her body, heating all her piercings again, Sora paused between her parted thighs. Kairi would have been frightened if not for what her mouth had just been through. She spread her legs a little wider, thighs trembling with want, to welcome his flame into her. Sora fit his two fingers into her soaked core. Kairi felt a little hiss and pop, a slight crackling, as the heat filled her womb. She squirmed and rocked her hips downward. Sora held the little flame within her, unmoving save what she could garner for herself.

He snapped his fingers again, but she was too lost in the heat to notice. It was easier to maintain the tiny blizzard spell, allowing Sora to keep his attention on the flame burning between his fingers. As though squeezing a bit of icing from a bag, he plucked off a dollop of ice from the blizzard and dropped it into Kairi’s navel. She yelped, the cold at strict odds with the fire inside her body. Gasping breathlessly, her chest heaved. The light glinted of her nipple rings, winking seductively at Sora. 

He snipped off another bit of ice and let it fall into the valley of her breasts. The water trailed down her chest, followed the curve of her breast, and ran onto the sheets. Sora tempered the ice into tiny drops that wouldn’t soak the mattress and purposefully let a few fall directly onto her nipples. The walls of her sex clenched around his fingers, soaking up the heat of the flame burning there and only making the ice stand out more. She cried out, whimpering in pleasure.

Dripping some water into her parted lips, Sora withdrew the ice for a moment. Kairi’s body was taut like a bow, waiting for the next explosion of sensation. Her core clutched at his fingers and she rocked helplessly against him. Sora withdrew his fingers from within her and she nearly sobbed at the loss. A flush colored her cheeks and chest. Sora heated her clit ring, rolling it between his fingers and the flame. With his other hand, he cradled the blizzard and reshaped it into a long cold shaft.

Blindfolded, Kairi wouldn’t know what was coming until it was already inside her. Sora teased her nipples with the warmth, evaporating the icy water that still lingered on her skin. Her nipples were as hard as his shaft, begging for attention. Sora snuffed the flame and spread open the lips of her core with his still-warm fingers. He blew air on her, watching the sensitive place clutch hungrily at nothing. Her puckered rear twitched pleadingly and he almost lamented pulling the dildos out of her. 

Well, the shaft of the icy toy he had created would surprise an orgasm right out of her.

Keeping her spread open so she wouldn’t feel it until it was already inside her, Sora let the ice dildo touch her entrance for an instant before pushing it inside. The cold was searing, enveloping the heat that burned all over her body. She cried out in shock and delight. The overwhelming heat inside her body melted parts of it and the chilled water trickled out. The sensation of it running over her puckered rear filled what was left of her mind. The temperature was too much. 

Shrieking in bliss, Sora didn’t get the chance to touch her heated clit ring before she came. 

Before the dildo could melt much more, Sora slipped it from her core and pressed it into her ass. Unlike her other toys, he let this one disappear into her tight passage. It would melt there without much difficulty, especially considering the next stage of his plan. Releasing his shaft from his pants was easy since his belt bound her to the headboard. He glanced around briefly, spotted some condoms on the nightstand, and rolled one on with a snap.

Before she had too much time to figure it out, he pushed into her and reveled in the frigidity of her insides. The natural heat of his shaft certainly felt as good to her as her cold walls did to him. He allowed himself a moment to revel in the sensation before he began to move. He could feel the hard bulge of the ice in her rear, rubbing against him through the thin separation. She moaned in delight, arching her breasts against his bare chest. Her nipple rings were hot little points on his skin. 

Sora thrust swiftly, pounding away at her since he was already so close. Her walls clutched at him, hungrily milking him for his seed and heat. The ice was already diminishing inside her and he felt it slosh with each thrust. Kairi moaned so loudly, so blissfully, that he wondered what exactly she was feeling. He cupped her breasts, flicking her nipples as he plowed into her. Angling his pelvis a little allowed him to brush her hot clit ring and it wasn’t long before another orgasm tore from her. 

She howled. The sight of her open mouth and flushed skin coupled with the gush of wetness from her core dragged him over the edge. He spilled into her, breathing hard, and then withdrew slowly. She gasped at the feeling of emptiness and then shifted as the pleasure faded in the background. The water from the melted ice dildo rocked in her rear uncomfortably. 

Sora untied the blindfold and then her hands with swift efficiency. 

She sat up, wincing as she felt the pressure of the water inside. 

“Go take care of that,” Sora said as he peeled off the condom. “I’m sure it can’t be pleasant.”

Kairi nodded and closed herself into the bathroom.

Sora flopped down on the bed and relaxed. It was difficult to maintain the fire spell like that, but it was definitely worth it. He was still a little surprised Kairi had gone along with it so easily, but she had been positively wanton the first time he was with her. Was she like that with everyone? He wasn’t sure he should be feeling special, but it certainly seemed that way.

Kairi opened the bathroom door a moment later in a waft of steam. “I drew you a bath,” she said. “Would you like to soak?”

Sora nodded. Now that he was a Master, he was going to move out of his crappy apartment, but he hadn’t made that transition yet. He had missed the wonderful bathroom here the most since his first visit with its unending hot water and pipes that didn’t clank or rattle. Stepping out of his pants, he walked naked to the bathroom and slipped into the bath. 

Kairi stood beside him, her jewelry twinkling. She had cleaned herself up and looked lovely.

“Do you want to get in with me?” Sora offered. “Or would you rather have a hot shower again?”

Much to his surprise, Kairi chose to spend more time with him. She stepped carefully into the tub and settled down with her back against his chest. Her toes curled delicately against the porcelain, peeking out of the warm water. She had added scented salts and rose petals. Perfumed steam filled the air, relaxing Sora even further. He sighed sleepily as the tension of the day drained out of his body. He was finally a Keyblade Master, by name and by right. He almost couldn’t believe it.

Kairi’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, so soft he almost didn’t hear it.

“Will you… tell me more about my sister?” she asked.

Sora breathed deeply. “Sure,” he said. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Kairi whispered. “What she looks like, where she lives, if she has any friends, everything.”

Sora nodded and rested his chin on the back of her shoulder. “Alright,” he murmured. “I guess she looks a little like you, a little younger, but you have the same color eyes. Her hair is really pale and so is her skin. She always wears white with a little bit of pink or blue, like a sash or a bow. She lives in the dorms at the training academy.”

“Do you?” Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head. “I live in a rundown apartment complex. It’s all I could afford when I started out,” he explained. “Now that I’m a Master, I hope to get out of my lease and rent a better place. Maybe a flat or a penthouse.”

Kairi nodded, her hair whispering against his chest.

“I’m not sure about her friends since I’m a few years older. Since I never inherited my Keyblade and my world was immediately swallowed by Darkness, I didn’t take classes like she did. I went out to restore and save the worlds, save my friend Riku, and hopefully go home again.”

“Where’s home?”

“Destiny Islands,” he continued. “I go back to visit sometimes, but my life is really here now.” His fingers traced absently through the water. “I haven’t been around Namine too much. I watched her train with Aqua a few times.”

“Is Aqua nice?”

“The nicest,” Sora assured her. “Aqua even trained me a little, which is a big deal since I’m a sort of outcast on the grounds—someone who didn’t inherit his Keyblade from another. She’s a powerful magic user and I know she’s taught Namine a lot. Namine can practically fly and summon clones of her Keyblades like wings to trick her opponents.”

“Can she really fly?”

“Not quite, but most Keyblade Wielders can jump impossibly high. She uses that as an illusion of flight,” Sora explained. “What else…? Um, I think Namine might have a boyfriend. I see her with Roxas all the time, but maybe they just train together. I don’t want to jump to conclusions about anything.”

“That must be nice,” Kairi murmured.

Sora could practically taste her sorrow for the things she would never have, would never see, would never experience. She hadn’t even seen her sister in years. He wished he could help her. To distract her from those bleak thoughts at least, Sora dipped his hand between her thighs. 

“Again?” he asked smoothly.

Kairi nodded with a grateful smile.

“So, do you know what the other Keyblade Masters do with the traditional girl?” Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head, breathless as Sora spread her legs and hooked them over his knees. Her core was spread open, the warm water seeping inside along with his fingers. “But I can ask her the next time we meet,” she said.

“You see her?” he asked, surprised.

“At mealtimes and during checkups,” Kairi explained.

Sora rubbed her clit with his palm, feeling the hard nub of her ring against his skin. Her body convulsed in his arms, clutching at his fingers hungrily. His other hand snaked lower and stroked the rim of her ass. He couldn’t believe she had tightened up against after how wide the inflatable toy had stretched her. Even so, she was soft and welcoming. 

“How would you like me?” she gasped out.

“Surprise me,” Sora said. “You’re really good at figuring out what I like.”

Kairi flushed at the compliment. 

Sora lowered his knees so she could pull her legs back together and climb out of his lap. Trembling, she rose onto her knees in the deep Jacuzzi tub and then leaned over the edge. Stretching out her hands as far as she could, she gripped the edge of the vanity to steady herself. If she looked up, she would be able to see her face in the mirror so she kept her eyes on the tiled floor. The rim of the tub lifted her hips out of the water and gave Sora a good angle to work with. Shivering as her heated skin dried, she parted her legs.

“Wherever you like,” she whispered.

The water sloshed as Sora knelt behind her and his warm hands steadied her hips. “Can you hold this position long?”

“As long as you like,” she assured him even though her arms shook already. 

“Condom?”

“On the edge of the tub, behind that patterned tile.”

Sora removed one and marveled at just how many were packed behind the tile for easy access. He ripped the foil and rolled it on, stroking himself as he admired her perfect bottom. He hadn’t yet seen her in this position, so easily studied and touched with everything soft and open. Though he had already been inside every inch of her body, he didn’t know which he preferred. 

Leaning low against her back so she could feel the thick girth of his desire between her cheeks, he kissed the back of her neck. “Where do you want me, Kairi?”

The sound of her name—so rarely spoken—sent a surge of arousal through her. She shuddered.

“Tell me,” he insisted.

“Ah,” she gasped as he ground against her soft openings. “Please, my… my pussy.”

Gripping himself, Sora rubbed the tip of his shaft through her wetness and then pushed into her with painstaking slowness. After everything they had already done, Kairi didn’t think she would feel as much pleasure, but she felt every inch of Sora’s hard shaft spreading open her oversensitive core. After the heat and ice of his spells, the walls of her sex tingled with nerves. He was big and thick within her, sliding in and out with a slowness that made her want to cry.

The head of his member pressed to the mouth of her womb, kissing it hard, and she gasped. The new angle allowed him the deepest penetration. She trembled, clutching the vanity, as he continued his drawn-out thrusts. Her hips bumped the edge of the tub firmly, sending little bolts of pain through the pleasure. 

“I can see your face in the mirror,” Sora said suddenly. “Do you feel as good as you look?”

Kairi’s eyes snapped open of their own accord and she stared into her own expression. God, she looked positively wrecked. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were parted, and her eyes had glazed with the pleasure. Behind her, Sora looked just as beautiful and strong as he had the first time she saw him. She moaned and tightened around his shaft. 

He groaned, gripping her hips more firmly and pushing into her to the hilt. Kairi closed her eyes, basking in the sensation of being filled with his warm long member. Willfully, she tightened her sheath around him and he rewarded her with several deep powerful thrusts. Her hips knocked into the edge of the tub and the water sloshed noisily. 

Sora began to thrust in earnest, driving into her over and over. Bliss mounted inside her, curling in her lower belly like a familiar coal. Her fingers trembled, whitening, as she struggled to keep hold of the vanity’s edge. Her muscles began to liquefy from the pleasure, burning as Sora’s pace quickened. She could feel him so deeply, rubbing every inch of her pulsing body. Her orgasm built higher and higher, water pressing against a dam and beginning to overflow.

She lost her grip on the vanity and slumped down, bent in half over the edge of the tub. Sora moaned involuntarily as she tightened further around him. The sharp angle made her body into a hot silky vice. He was going to come too quickly if she remained like this. He gripped her breasts and tugged her back upwards, making her stretch for the vanity again which she did without complaint. Her breath rasped in her lungs though and he felt her core quiver around him.

Abruptly, Sora hooked his hand under her thigh and hauled her leg up. With a yelp, Kairi fell into the new position. Her weight balanced on her toes with her knees still bent and she could grip the vanity more securely for support, but Sora had forced her to straddle the rounded edge of the porcelain tub. Her clit and piercing rested directly on the smooth curve, sending bolts of pleasure through her body with each tiny movement. 

Sora thrust once, making sure nothing would pinch or chafe. Kairi moaned in satisfaction.

With a smirk, Sora set a steady pace. He thrust into her over and over, sloshing water everywhere. Kairi gasped and moaned, struggling to support herself. Her breasts swung with each movement but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Sora’s warm rough hands suddenly closed over them, squeezing her plump flesh. He pounded into her harder now and the strength of his grip allowed her to relax a little more. Her clit piercing rubbed the tub.

With a groan, Sora’s thrusts lost rhythm and she knew he was coming. She clutched her walls tighter around him, milking him for all that he was worth. He pinched her nipples, rocking into her as he softened. The slower pace was more suited to her sensitive body. Her orgasm built as her piercing moved with him. She didn’t have the energy to cry out as her final orgasm pulsed through her like embers flaring back to life. Exhausted, she breathed deeply.

Sora pulled out and rinsed himself in the water before pulling the drain. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said.

Kairi smiled at him.

Instead, the chime went off throughout the room, warning them that Sora only have five minutes of his time remaining.

“Shit,” he cursed. Scooping her into his arms, he set her down on the vanity. Her legs spread automatically, revealing her flushed and soaked core. “Sorry. I didn’t realize—”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Kairi said to him. She wasn’t sure why he was so concerned about leaving without helping her clean up. It was typical for her clients to leave her used and dirty, but she supposed Sora wasn’t a typical client. “I can clean myself up.”

“I’ll make it up to you next time,” Sora assured her.

Kairi’s heart fluttered at the thought. She looked up at him through her lashes. “And I will have something special prepared for you next time,” she told him.

Sora’s eyes dilated. He cupped her jaw and kissed her ferociously, tongue delving deep into her mouth and sucking hard. Kairi was lost to the kiss immediately, clinging to him without thought and returning the kiss with all the passion she could manage. Finally, Sora tore himself away. She watched him dress, searching for his discarded belt and shirt. Then, he flashed her a sparkling smile and was gone from her room once again.

X:Masterful:X

(1) If you haven’t seen the epic Namine/Kairi fight in the fanmade series, Dead Fantasy, you have to check it out. Namine is perhaps the most badass Keyblade Wielder ever.

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
